pawpatrol_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Noah the veteran and animal pup
Noah is Animalpup's oc. Do not edit his page unless you have my permission first. If you have any suggestions for Noah put them in the comments or message me on my message wall. Ask permission first if you want to use him for a story. Users that have ocs that are Disabled PAW Patrol members and the Animal Guard members fill free to use him. Tell me when you are going to use him for a story so that way I can put it in his list of stories. (Note: I got permission to use Tyra and Adolpha in his bio.) Appearance Noah is a white, black, and brown German Shepherd/Pit Bull/Bulldog mix. He has a black face, neck, and one black leg. It is his hind left leg. His ears are brown and one brown leg. It is his hind right leg. He has a white saddle and one white leg. It is his front left leg. His tail is all three of his colors. The rest of his body is black. His right front leg used to be all three of his colors. Now his right front leg is a metal prosthetic leg. His eyes are green. He wears a green collar. On his collar is his pup tag. It has a brown background with a dog, cat, beaver, and bald eagle tracks. He also has the purple heart award pinned to his collar next to his pup tag. Uniforms Disabled PAW Patrol Uniform Noah's Disabled PAW Patrol uniform is brown. He has a brown and white hat with the Disabled PAW Patrol logo on it. He has a brown pup pack. He also will wear special boots to help climb up trees and such. He will wear a brown bandana with black animal tracks around his neck when leading missions for the Animal Guard. Scuba Suit He also has a uniform for underwater missions. He wears a brown waterproof full body suit with his pup pack. The ends of his sleeves are tighter so any water doesn't soak in. He has a brown helmet like Zuma's and a mouthpiece like his too. He will have his Animal Guard bandana around his neck when leading the team. Pup Fu and Wolf Fu Gi He wears brown and black Pup Fu and Wolf Fu gi. He wears his black belt around his waist. He wears his special silver cover on his prosthetic leg to protect his opponents when he hits them with it. He also wears a black and brown band around his forehead. He also has his pup pack when on missions for the Disabled PAW Patrol or either leading the Animal Guard. He will have his Animal Guard bandana around his neck when leading the team. Air Rescue Gear His Air Rescue Gear is brown and black. He has a brown and black hoverboard like Rubble's but Noah's has a special platform in the front to hold animals that he rescues. He also has his pup pack on too. He will have his Animal Guard bandana around his neck when leading the team. Mission PAW Noah wears a black vest with brown highlights to it. He wears a cap much like Skye's but it's brown and black. His pup tag is exactly the same but the animal prints glow brown and the background is black and the silver part is now brown. Personality Noah is pretty much nice and helpful. He loves being around pups. He often helps others in their time of need. He does get defensive against mean pups. But if anyone says mutt or mongrel he will go into attack mode(there is more about it in his trivia section). Noah can get depressed at times since veterans usually suffer from depression after their tours. Bio Noah was in the Military from 2013-2015. He was born on December 18, 2012. Noah has a right front prosthetic leg. He looks like a German Shepherd but is a little bit smaller. Noah lost his leg to a roadside bomb in Iraq. Noah heard about the PAW Patrol since he was only six months old. He wanted to join them and become an animal pup when he got older but joined the Military instead. Noah used to be a stray living on the streets with Purdy, his mother. He was an only pup. He had never met Maxford, his father. One day Noah was wondering in the alley when someone spotted him and he thought it was the dog catcher. He ran as fast as he could. That person was Tommy an 18-year-old man. Tommy told Purdy he would take great care of Noah and find a home in Adventure Bay for her so that way Noah could see her whenever he wanted. Noah when into the Military with Tommy and became an attack dog. He met Brandy after his first tour. They had been in three tours in Iraq, Iran, Syria together. On January 18, 2015, Tommy, Noah and their army buddies were heading to an army base in Iraq when all of sudden a bomb went off on the road and the truck tipped over on its side. Noah was unconscious for a week. When he woke up he saw a stub where his right leg used to be. Tommy and he were both in the same room in the hospital. Tommy had lost his right arm below his elbow and his right leg below his knee. For the next year or so they were both healing and going through rehabilitation. Noah kept on trying to walk with just three legs but he kept losing his balance and falling over. The doctors decided to give Noah a prosthetic leg. Tommy and Noah both had prosthetic limbs. They went back to Adventure Bay and Tommy met a girl that he really liked but she was allergic to dogs and Noah was not very happy with Tommy. One day when Noah was at the Pup Park. He was playing all by himself. He was thinking about all the stuff that had happened his life. Being a stray and living on the streets. Living with Tommy. Going into the Military and being an attack dog. All his tours with Tommy and his buddies. Being in the hospital. Healing and going through rehabilitation. A pup came over to him. That pup was none other than Chase. Noah told him a little bit about the armed forces. When Chase asked if he had a home. Noah said he did not anymore. Chase took him to the Lookout and he met Ryder and the rest of the pups. One day Noah was walking in Adventure Bay. When he heard someone in trouble. He ran the to cliff and saw someone. He carefully pulled the person up to safety. The person was none other than Mayor Goodway. Ryder saw Mayor Goodway. Ryder and the pups came. Noah was shocked she was the mayor. Ryder asked him if he wanted to be a part of PAW Patrol. Noah told him it would be weird to be the only pup to have a prosthetic leg. Ryder then told if he accepted he would be a member of Disabled PAW Patrol. He accepted. Noah is now the Disabled PAW Patrol's animal pup. A couple months after he joined the Disabled PAW Patrol he found a Red Wolf pup in the forest named Capone. He almost attacked Noah and he saw the wolf pup's leg was shorter than his other legs. He became Capone's wolf pack brother. A couple weeks later he joined the Disabled PAW Patrol and became the search and rescue wolf of the group. One day during a Pup Fu tournament at the Adventure Bay Youth Center, Noah had a seizure for the first time during the championship match. He was rushed to the Adventure Bay Hospital. Noah was still accepting that he is disabled and autistic for the rest of his life. When no one was in his room he sneaks out of the hospital. He ran to where he grew up with his mom went behind a big box and fell asleep. Brandy and Capone found him and brought him back to the hospital. He then learned how to manage his epilepsy. A couple months after that Noah found out that he had a little brother named Nikola. He met his little bro at the pup park. He was glad to have a little brother. When he was playing with Brandy and Nikola. He had a seizure and Nikola sensed it. He was rushed to the hospital. Nikola was told that he had a gift for sensing seizures. Noah was proud of him. His little brother became a seizure alert dog. Now Noah is accompanied by his brother all time just in case he has another seizure. He also reunited with his mom and finally met his dad when Nikola took him to his house in Adventure Bay. After seeing all the illegal hunters and poachers in the Adventure Bay area. Noah decided to do something about the problem. He started recruiting pups with animals related jobs and animal scientists too. He also recruits anyone who wants to keeps animal save. Thus the Animal Guard was formed. One day while he was with Capone, Tyra showed up and told them about a wolf who was captured by a hunter. The three found the wolf and rescued her. The wolf's name was Adolpha who was kicked out of her pack like just Capone was. Capone and Adolpha even started showing feelings for each other and later became mates. In the future, Nikola gets married to Brandy and they have two pups named Service and Sargent. Noah was so happy for his little bro and his best friend. He loves to play with them. Playing military-themed games with Sargent and helping Service with her therapy dog training. Later on, they have another pup named Andy Jr or AJ named after Brandy's late Miltary partner Andy. Noah is his inspirational mentor along with Brandy and her parents since AJ was born without his left hind leg due to a birth defect. AJ looks up at him due to he lost his leg during his last tour in the Military. One day Noah built up the courage to propose to his crush Allsion. She said yes. A couple of months Allsion had four pups named Moxie, Maxford Jr., Hedgehog, and Jackalope. He spends more time with Moxie and Jackalope since Moxie partially deaf and Jackalope has a weak leg. He also becomes Moxie's mentor. She wants to be animal pup like her dad and follow in his paw steps. One day when Capone came home with an Ethiopian Wolf named Gai. Capone told Noah he would be the perfect trainee for him since Gai suffers from paralysis. The two build an orange dog wheelchair to help him get around easier. Capone later trains to Gai to be a search and rescue wolf just like him. Around Service, Sargent, Moxie, MJ, Jackalope and Hedgehog's first Christmas Capone found two abandoned wolf pups and brought them home. Adolpha later came by the house. Capone showed her the pups and they decided to adopt to them. He named them Merrick and Tyzonn after two of his favorite rangers. About more than two months later Adolpha found out she was pregnant and had two red wolf pups. She named Mysti and Atilla. Noah's Gear Noah's vehicle is a brown pickup truck without the cover over the driver's seat and passenger's seat. It has a storage where the bed of the truck should be holding food for all kinds of animals and other animal-related things. The storage can transform into a cage with a bark from Noah. He has food launcher is located on the top of storage connected to the food in his storage. He has a winch on both the front and back of his truck. The front winch is visible but the back winch comes out with a bark from him also. His pup tag is also on the sides of his storage and the DPP logo on the door. Noah's Animal Truck can also turn into a tugboat like Rocky's Recycling Truck. He has everything Rocky has on his tugboat but it's brown. He still has his launcher and winches. Noah's pup pack is brown. Noah also has his own pup pad for the Animal Guard. He calls it the "Animal Pad". It is connected to the pup tags of the Animal Guard members. He also uses it for other things. Pup Pack Tools *Food launcher *First Aid Kit *Net *Megaphone *Light *Water bowl *Food bowl *Pincers Abilities Since Noah was an attack dog in the United States Military his abilities are heightened. He can run very fast and run long distances before getting tired. He very strong. He can take down a full grown man if charging at full speed. His coordination is greater than most dogs' coordination. His senses are heightened too. When he hears an animal in trouble his ears will move in all directions. He can communicate with animals. He knows over a hundred animal calls. His sense of smell is really good at following animal scents. Catchphrases: Disabled PAW Patrol Catchphrases: *"All animals need a leg up!" *"Cute critters need hugs!" *"Paws, Feathers, and Tracks are like a snack!" *"If an animal is on the trail I will be right there!" Animal Guard Catchphrases *"Til' the animals end Animal Guard defend!!" (when he is done assigning job for the Animal Guard) *"You mess with the animals you mess with the Animal Guard!!!"(usually said when the Animal Guard is dealing with hunters or poachers and he is usually very angry) *"Animals in trouble? Don't need to fret the Animal Guard is on it!" (Said before he calls the Animal Guard) (Big thanks to Skippy for helping coming up with this) *"Animal Guard to the HQ." (Said when calling the Animal Guard) Crush Noah didn't want a crush for awhile but after going on a couple of missions with Allsion he soon fell head over paws for her. He soon asked her out and then proposed when he thought the time was right. Later on, they have four pups, Moxie, MJ, Hedgehog, and Jackalope. Family *Father: Maxford *Mother: Purdy *Girlfriend/Mate: Allsion *Daughter and Trainee: Moxie *Son: Maxford Jr. *Daughter: Hedgehog *Son: Jackalope *Little Brother and Service Dog: Nikola *Sister-in-law and Best Friend: Brandy *Nephew: Sargent *Niece-in-law: Aayrana *Niece: Service *Nephew-in-law: Tengri *Nephew: Andy Jr. *Niece-in-law: Aila *Father-in-law: World *Mother-in-law: Civil *Wolf Pack Family: Capone, Adolpha, and their wolf pups Gai, Merrick, Tyzonn, Mysti, and Atilla. Pup Pals *Brandy: His best friend since after his first tour in armed forces and sister in law when she gets married to Nikola *Ashes-Noah loves to play games with him and Ashes is a Disabled PAW Patrol member too. *Sharla: They love to talk to about animals when they are together and they are also teammates on the Animal Guard. Trivia *Noah is a bit based off me(Animalpup) we share the liking of animals, the Power Rangers and we both have Autism. *Noah has a low spectrum of Autism or Autism Spectrum Disorder *He has epilepsy which means Noah can have seizures at any given time. He has to take medicine for it. He has to watch his diet and his hydration levels. Heat can also cause him to have one. Noah had a head injury when the bomb happened which caused him to have epilepsy. Good thing his little brother, Nikola can sense them when he is around him. *Noah also suffers from depression during certain times. *He is afraid of bombs now. *He hates taking baths sometimes. *Noah is named after famous Army Amputee Veteran, Noah Galloway. *Noah earned the Purple Heart Award for his services in the Military. *Noah is a 7th degree black in pup fu and 2nd-degree black belt in wolf fu. *He often teaches pup fu and wolf fu at the Adventure Bay Youth Center *He is the leader of the Animal Guard *He helps the Red Wolf Pack with certain things. *He is a really big fan of the Power Rangers. *Do not I repeat do not say mutt or mongrel around Noah. He will go into attack mode no matter who says it. He was called those two things a lot when he was a pup. He thinks it's offensive to all dogs. *Sometime during first gen, Noah gained the power to morph or transform into any animal he wants, but he needs to be touching anything that contains an animal's DNA (examples: fur, hair, and scales). When he transforms or morphs into an animal his green eyes, green collar, and his prosthetic leg stay. To turn back Noah has to touch his Purple Heart Award with his front left paw. This power is very useful on his missions. Stories\Songs List: By Me: *Noah's Origin Story *Pups meet the Power Rangers *Brandy's Life *Titanium Noah's version *A Service Dog Christmas *Capone's Backstory *We Are One (Song Article) *Noah and the Epilepsy Problems *An Ichthyologist's Life *Nikola's Service Dog Story *Your Hero Inside By Others: *Pups and The Present Drive *Jungle Crisis *Pups and the Wolf Mystery Collabs: *How Noah Met The PAW Patrol *How Noah Met The PAW Patrol Part 2 *Pups on a Date *Pups and the Electrical Storm *Pups and the Second Mer-pups *Pups and the Big Announcement Gallery